


Consumed

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Episode 9: The Son Rises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumed

Leanne sat in her empty, quiet living room. The tears streaming freely down her cheeks as she looked at the box on the floor. It was the first time she had taken it out from the back of her closet since it was given to her. The memories of that night were so vivid it was as if it had been yesterday. It was like she was being punished all over again. 

Tilting her head forward she put her elbows to her knees, her face going in her hands as she sniffled. Willing the tears away she wiped her cheeks and then picked out the first item from the box. Her thumb ran over the smooth material of her daughter’s teddy bear, a soft smile coming to her face as the tears leaked from her eyes. Setting it carefully on the coffee table she pulled out a few small items, pens, coins, wrappers of candy and gum that had been tossed around in the accident. 

She then pulled out a small plastic bag, personal items that had been given back to her after the death of her husband. Opening the bag she pulled out his watch, it had a crack in it from when the force of the vehicle caused him to hit the window. Unlatching it she slipped it onto her left wrist, and then clasped it together. Looking at is she noticed that the time had stopped at 8:34. Sniffling she went back to the bag and pulled out his wallet and then the gold band at the bottom. When the funeral took place she had decided not to have him buried with his ring. A selfish act, but she didn’t care. He had been taken away from her, and she wanted to keep every piece of him with her that she could. Setting it carefully on top of his wallet she went back to the box, and at the bottom was the CD. 

Remembering the events throughout the day she closed her eyes briefly. Leanne wondered how long she was going to have to suffer. Each time she tried to move on, to let go and forgive whatever higher power there was she failed. There was just so much anger, and pleading to understand why this had to happen to her. No answers ever came, and wasn’t it easier to just be in pain that to let the guilt eat you alive?

Feeling the ever so familiar pang in her chest she opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as she got up, CD in hand. She went over to the stereo system that was on the built in bookshelf near the TV. Opening the tray she slid the CD in and closed it, she let it start playing and soon the empty living room disappeared. 

Leanne grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and lay down, she brought her knees as close as possible to her chest, her right arm going to support her head. She listened absently to the tape that her son had played over and over again. The tears streaming down her cheeks and onto her arm. Closing her eyes she let the music take her back to a time where she felt every emotion possible, and not just the pain that had consumed her life.


End file.
